


Audio recording of liveonanon's "the poetic sequel to cohabitation (is only natural)"

by kuroiyousei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei





	Audio recording of liveonanon's "the poetic sequel to cohabitation (is only natural)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liveonanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the poetic sequel to cohabitation (is only natural)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201778) by [liveonanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/pseuds/liveonanon). 



In the autumn of 2014 (it seems only right to name the season), liveonanon wrote one of the most gorgeous stories I've ever read about my favorite topic in the world, Saitou and Sano, and then, fantastically, dedicated it to me. Full of love, I have created a recording of it so I may reread it all the time in between audiobooks, and here I share it so anyone else that adores this amazing story may enjoy my mediocre narration thereof :D

This recording is 23 minutes long, and, like most of my audio recordings, divided into three-minute .mp3 files.

[Download the .zip file here.](https://kuroiyousei.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/liveonanon-the-poetic-sequel-to-cohabitation-audio.zip)


End file.
